What demons fear Part 1
by superman42
Summary: She can command armies and can never die, but can she survive the night. Part 2 will be up soon. In the gathering dark, Hell masses fresh foes, but this servant will see it laid to waste. she gets (willingly) possessed by Raphael. According to Biblical canon, God speaks Latin, Hebrew and Greek. For the sake of english readers, i wrote "prays in latin" in place of the actual words.


Red  
Short story

Red rose up from her bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. The stove was cooking a succulent sausage, Bratwurst to be exact. Her stomach

grumbled as her mouth watered, eyeing the soon to be devoured treat before her. "Yes, we all know how this ends, i read the story and re-read it

countless times" she said to herself, setting the table for her and her elderly mother. Red's mother was...advanced in her age, having suffered

arthritis for years, in addition to frequent medical visits, culimnating in her Diagnosis: Cancer. The news came as no real shock because Red knew

that it ran in her family. her bloodline was cursed threefold:

1\. They could never feel love or understand the concept of empathy

2\. They're children would inherit the curse, in addition to dying at age 32

3\. Both armies were theirs to command. Demons and angels alike, but they would feel the final moments of those they killed.

This was, of course a balancing act by the Archangel Raphael when they asked to live forever.

"Angelic or Demonic... deals never go well" Red said, as the sausage was taken out of the stove and chopped it in half. "Mother, supper is ready!"

she called out, but got no response. "Mom!" she called out again, but only silence answered. Out of the corner of her eye, Red noticed a fleeting

shadow, a silhouette of something dangerous. She tucked the blade into her pocket and slowly backed away as the doorknob begin rattling. The

door began to shake from the force of the unseen assailants blows, allowing Red to catch but a glimpse of her intruder.

Wasting no time, she sharpened the knife, set down a bear trap and waited in the shadows. The room became blood red as the intruder stalked

the house, devoured Red's carefully prepared sausage and scratched an obscure sign on the wall. It left, leaving Red shaken.

But the worst was yet to come. She emerged from the shadows, scared and disoriented. "What the fuck was that?" she said, panicked. Beads of

sweat dropped from her brow as she inspected the wall. unknown to her, Grandma was dead, for the very thing she feared, had stolen into the

hall, murdered her, and left. "Six sides...Pentagram? SHIT!" she swore as she turned and ran towards her grandma's room only to be witness to

her bloodied corpse. "no" she sobbed, falling to her knees.

She felt hot breath on her and swung the knife back. Blood flew, a head went flying, and the killer dropped dead. She looked down, noted the

creature's design and had a heart attack. "Werewolves are real?" she realized, then turned to the door. Lightning flashed as frenzied snarling and

howls could be heard. Red knelt to the ground, crossed herself and watched them break in as she frantically prayed for deliverance in Latin.

But when the wolves took a bite, the skin turned to stone.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Red's eyes shone like the sun and immediately all the wolves

blew apart sending blood everywhere. "You will not harm her, you will not kill me" said Red, who had become, from the wolves perspective, a

demon in a red dress. "come!" the angel demanded, abd Grandma exploded from the wolfs body, causing it to leak entrails.

"This house is protected by the Almighty God, Back to Hell with you!" The wolves summoned an army of their kind. Red snapped her fingers and

A blast of pure light sent two legions back to hell and blew the rest into bloody chunks. The angel then left, traveled down to hell and proceeded

to slay every last Wolf in the area. Red grabed grandma, started the car, and left the house, shaken but alive.

One got away and ambushed them. It was found by wildlife officials, screaming in it's own tongue about Red. They turned it over and recoiled in

horror. It's spine had been ripped clean out, The angel having held it in place while Red proceeded to flay it alive, pressing the knife so hard that it's skin split open, the bones exploded and it's whole body started to sag. Terrified, it tried to desperately prevet it's eyeballs from popping out.

It failed. It's eyeballs popped out, sprayed a jetliner's worth of blood from it's skull and it's skin fell off. it was thrown to the side. "D-Demon!" it

sputtered.

The rangers opened fire as the now naked, severely emaciated corpse sprung to life and tore into them. It ate the ranger, tore off the other's face

and sucked their insides dry. It barely got ten feet before it was shot down by a hail of bullets. "Scratch one naked mole rat" said the Sherriff, as

he walked back to his office. Red stopped, turned around, and emptied more ammo into the "rat", which was now a bloody smear.

"reason for being in hell?" asked Satan. The wolf covered his privates and described Red in detail.

Red turned in for the night, slept and awoke to a nightmare.


End file.
